Admirably Suited
by blacksand1
Summary: Mifune was not a man of many words, and that's just how Tsubaki preferred it; since she spent most of her time with Black Star, Mifune was a welcome change of pace. 50 sentences of MifuneXTsubaki, all warnings inside. Rated T for good reason.


**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, BUT IF I DID… ALRIGHT, THIS TIME I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'D DO IF I DID OWN THIS. BUT IT'D BE MAGICAL, I KNOW THAT MUCH. **

**FFFFFF why do I do these things so much. It's not healthy man, asdf. Anyways, I decided that I might as well write something for the pairing that is so very close to becoming my OTP number two for Soul Eater, Tsubaki and Mifune~! I love them so much it's unhealthy, for cereal. They deserve loads MOAR fanfiction. That's why I'm writing this~! I hope you enjoy it, no matter what your pairing politics. This contains sadness, AU, OOC, tons of different genres, one-sided SoulXTsubaki, switching back and forth between Manga and Anime continuity, ripping off Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and MOAR. **

**LINE HERE**

**001. First Kiss **

Their first kiss- well, with each other anyway- hadn't been anything remarkable in their minds; one day Mifune leaned in towards her closer than normal and Tsubaki had met him halfway, as if it was normal as breathing. (Of course, Angela and Black Star made a big enough deal about it to compensate for that)

**002. Final **

She had been right beside him in his final moments, but not in a way she had hoped for; she knew that the deed itself wasn't her fault- she was a weapon, a tool, and a tool wasn't responsible for what its owner did with it- but _why why WHY _hadn't she said something, done something differently, _saved him? _(She never got an answer to this question, and it plagued her for the rest of her life)

**003. Numb **

For some reason, Tsubaki couldn't help but laugh when she learned Mifune's favorite song was so very emo.

**004. Congratulations**

"So, he finally managed to make you a Death Scythe." "That's right. Since my predecessor had to help with some business in Oceania, I'll be in charge of East Asia. I leave tomorrow morning." "… Congratulations."

**005. Instrument **

Tsubaki wasn't surprised in the slightest when she figured out Mifune could play guitar, the instrument suited him well; however, since he wasn't as confident in his abilities as Tsubaki was, Mifune hardly ever played for her unless she resorted to extortion or bribery.

**006. Rules **

Tsubaki wanted to do unspeakable things to Mifune _so very MUCH_, but she couldn't; the rules Mifune lived by wouldn't allow him to indulge her in that way (at least for a few more years, anyhow), and she (however grudgingly) respected that. (That didn't mean he wouldn't kiss her, though, and that was just fine for the time being)

**007. Scars **

The amount of scars Mifune had on his body was staggering (Tsubaki was certain it would take her a whole month to count them all), but what was even more staggering was that Mifune could recount _exactly _how he had gotten each and every one of them; when she asked, he would tell her the events that led up to the scar's formation in the most calm tone of voice, like it was no big deal even when he probably knew the thought of him hurt- even from a fight he had probably won- tore her apart inside.

**008. Alone **

Mifune always ended up alone in the end, it was just how things worked out; however, after Angela had grown up and was finally self-sufficient, it seemed that Tsubaki wouldn't let that happen again.

**009. Heartbeat**

Tsubaki leaned her cheek against Mifune's back, relaxing into him as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat; it was moments like this, when the light was nearly gone and the only sound was the 'thump thump thump' of a life she so cherished being sustained, that she lived and breathed for.

**010. Stranger **

Tsubaki was sure that she and Mifune would remain perfect strangers after that first battle (after all, she was a weapon, and nobody remembered the weapon over its wielder); oh boy, had _she _been proven wrong.

**011. Confusion **

She had to admit, for as much of an unbreakable badass Mifune was he looked absolutely _adorable _when he was confused and even more so when he blushed.

**012. Bitter **

Mifune tasted bitter, but not a kind of bitter Tsubaki could easily describe like coffee or _really_ dark chocolate; it wasn't unpleasant on a physical level, but something about it left her feeling a little sad and wanting to tell someone that it (whatever 'it' was) would be alright…

**013. Afterlife**

Tsubaki sometimes wondered what Mifune's fate had been in the afterlife; whenever this happened, she made sure to visit the shrine near her and Black Star's home and pray for him until she was certain she was overdoing it.

**014. Daybreak **

Just as she craved the moments at dusk when she could just lie against his back and listen to his heartbeat, Mifune cherished the hours just before daybreak when she was sound asleep and he could just watch her and marvel over how beautiful she was without her commenting that he was staring at her.

**015. Audience**

"Ach-! BLACK STAR GO AWAY! This is a PRIVATE moment!"

**016. Endless Sorrow **

He concluded that those eyes didn't suit her; they were beautiful of course, but something about them (perhaps that deep indigo color…) conveyed an endless sorrow that he knew just wasn't in her heart. (Something in him wasn't so sure of that, but he refused to believe it)

**017. Fireworks **

He watched the fireworks light up the sky in silence while Angela constantly let out awed noises at the phenomena from her perch on his shoulders; one thought slipped through his well-constructed mental defenses right then: _She'd probably love these. _(Meanwhile, the 'she' in question watched a similar mid-air spectacle while her partner shouted that he was a far bigger star than the colorful explosions, and wondered what he thought of fireworks)

**018. Perfect Blue **

Once more, he concluded something about her eyes; they were the absolute perfect shade of blue, exactly the color of the night sky after the sun had set and before the stars began to appear.

**019. Happy Birthday To You **

Mifune didn't treat his birthday as anything special, though he understood why others would find theirs so important, and normally cringed uncomfortably when someone did something as simple as wish him a happy birthday; however, when Tsubaki had given him a simple cupcake she made herself with one tiny candle on the top, Mifune couldn't help but smile and thank her earnestly for it.

**020. Tomorrow **

"Only one more day, and then I'll be eighteen~!"

**021. Selenic Soul**

Tsubaki had begged for Soul to teach her to play piano and suffered through lesson after boring lesson of the basics while trying to find a recording of the string parts _just _so she could play that song for Mifune, so she could truly show him how much he meant to her. (Well, that and she had always wanted to learn how to play an instrument)

**022. Agony **

The pain wracked her body, and it hurt to breathe; but it was fine, all the agony in the world was bearable if it meant she was successfully keeping him safe.

**023. Return **

"You're always the protector, Mifune. I decided that it was time someone returned the favor."

**024. Protection **

He still couldn't believe how ironic this was; he was a bodyguard, a young witch's sworn protector, and yet Tsubaki had fallen when she was trying to protect _him_.

**025. Boxes **

She regarded the boxes with a blankly contemplative face; being in charge East Asia would give her opportunities to visit her family, and being a Death Scythe was what she always wanted, but something seemed to be missing here…

**026. Hope **

In the end, that was all that was keeping her going as she took every blow and dealt her own back, the hope that she could save him, the desire to see him again or at least make sure he could continue living even without her there to see it.

**027. Preparation **

Nothing could've prepared him for that; seeing Tsubaki fighting and getting wounded, staying upright out of pure willpower, left him unable to think.

**028. Beautiful **

"What do you mean? Camellias aren't boring at all… Actually, I think they're beautiful."

**029. Lies **

He tried to be honest with her all the time, but when she asked if she looked fat in a certain pair of pants, he decided that maybe _one _lie wouldn't hurt.

**030. Underneath **

_I wonder, just what is she hiding below that smile?_

**031. Hide **

All of it, all her rage, pain, fear, lust, sorrow, everything that could possibly mar the ever so perfect facade she had created, she kept it in a little place nobody could find; somehow, _he _of all people was dangerously close to discovering what was lying just beneath her surface.

**032. Demon **

Everyone had their demons, the things about themselves that haunted them at night, it was a fact; Tsubaki was no exception, so Mifune accepted her even after he had cracked the carefully constructed shell she hid them in.

**033. Unforeseen **

Perhaps she had refused to let the thought enter her mind, or maybe she just genuinely hadn't expected it; either way, Mifune's death was an unforeseen tragedy that left her feeling shocked and sorrowful for days, though she wouldn't let it show.

**034. Conditional **

When he loved, it was unconditional; that was probably why he couldn't bring himself to blame her at the very end.

**035. First**

And with that last shuddering breath, Tsubaki's first love was gone.

**036. Clear Skies **

Mifune's smiles were few and far between, but when they did show up, for Tsubaki it felt like seeing clear skies after being stuck in a thunderstorm that had lasted a lifetime.

**037. Heartache**

Every now and again, she would feel a nagging pain in her sternum, and she just couldn't shake it off; it was really troubling, and she just couldn't figure out what it was and why it coincided with thinking of the late, pale-haired samurai.

**038. Sex **

That fateful night, poor Black Star overheard many things he wished he hadn't; sweet, innocent, naiive little Angela hadn't fared much better.

**039. Insanity**

Mifune didn't care that the madness wavelengths were stronger than anything he had encountered before, or that Tsubaki hardly even remembered her own name anymore; he _would _bring her back from the madness she had plunged into, and not a damn thing would stop him.

**040. Together**

"It's alright Angela, there's no need to cry. I know you miss him sweetie, I do too… We can miss him together."

**041. Words **

Mifune wasn't a man of many words, and that was exactly how Tsubaki preferred it; since she spent nearly all of her time with Black Star, Mifune was a welcome change of pace.

**042. Tears **

Hot, salty tears ran down her face and she choked out, "I've always blamed myself, all I want is your forgiveness… More than anything, I want your forgiveness."

**043. White**

It was white all around her, except for a strangely large amount of camellias littering the floor; "You came, even when you were about to break. That's a good sign. So, why did you come?"

**044. Message**

_"I never blamed you, Tsubaki. Not once. You were there in the end, and that's all that matters to me."_

**045. Shooting Star **

_If I could wish for anything on a shooting star, on a dandelion, on anything you wish on… I would wish for him back. _

**046. Faith**

Tsubaki was fiercely loyal to the Shintoist faith her family had practiced since before she could remember; Mifune was an atheist, but that didn't mean he couldn't accept her beliefs and respect them.

**047. Competition**

Oddly enough, Mifune's only competition didn't come from Tsubaki's meister but rather a white-haired, red-eyed, and sharp-toothed boy they called 'Soul'.

**048. Mother**

It was impossible to count all the things that had baffled Mifune about Angela's simple question of, "Is that pretty weapon girl gonna be my new mommy?"

**049. Need**

Tsubaki was his oxygen, his blood, his heart; Mifune _needed _her if he wanted to keep living, and something about that actually kind of frightened him.

**050. Proposal**

Tsubaki had been at a loss for words the first time Mifune asked her; the second time, she had smiled her simple, serene smile that she saved just for times like this, and said, "Of course I'll marry you."


End file.
